


The Seduction of Kurt Wagner

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Betting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, POV shifts, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, the newest mutant at Xavier's mansion, becomes the center of attention for his exotic looks. Some of the Xmen decide to see who can lure him into their bed first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wanted to read for a long time, so I decided to write it myself! lol Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Obvious disclaimer is obvious! 
> 
> Unbeta-ed

Kurt stepped out of the cab and onto the gravel that coated the driveway of an impressive looking mansion. The cabbie sped off faster than was truely neccessary, not entirely comfortable with his passenger who was wrapped head to toe, the only thing visable were his white pointed teeth and his bright yellow eyes. Kurt was apprehensive to accept a strange offer to come and live with a man he had never met. But this man had been different than most, kind where others were cruel. He was willing to listen to him and speak to him like an equal. He never flinched at the German's appearance, even when Kurt had questioned him about it. The man, Charles Xavier, laughed and said that his sister had a similar complextion. Charles had also told him that he was a mutant, just like him, and that he ran a special school for people with gifts. Gifts, Kurt thought, no one had ever called what he had a gift. So despite his reluctance, here he was with everything he owned shoved into a duffle bag that now crunched the white stones infront a set of large doors.

Deciding that it would be more polite to knock then to stand on the stoop loitering like an unwanted neighborhood cat, Kurt raised his hand to the wood. Before he could knock however, the door swung wide open and there staring sternly was a pair of deep red sunglasses. 

"Let him in Scott." The familar tones of the the professor called from within. Scott moved aside but still held the door open. Kurt squeezed inside and noticed that the man in the red shades took a moment to assess the empty front yard warily. "Ah, Kurt! Welcome, my friend. Please, set your things down." Charles smiled warmly from his chair. There standing by his side was a large gathering of men and women. They stood all patiently waiting to greet the newest member of the household. Kurt felt out numbered and very vunerable even though he trusted the professor. 

One wouldn't need pyschic powers to see how uncomfortable their new addition seemed to be, so without even pausing to think Rogue swept forward with a "Howdy there Sugar! Don't just stand there, come on in! We ain't gonna bite ya!" She waved for him to get closer, and he found himself drawn to her easy charm. 

"My name's Rogue, honey. What's yours?" She smiled as he cautiously stepped further into the house. The others seemed to sense his unease and tried to give him some reassuring smiles. Some managed better than others.

"Kurt Wagner, but in the circus I was know as the Incredible Nightcrawler." His thick accent hung in the air and he felt better now that he had spoken, like a thin sheet of ice had been broken. Another strikingly tall woman stepped forward and held out her hand. Kurt thought instantly that she was both powerful and beautiful. "Ororo Munroe, they call me Storm. Welcome." A clock in the hall way chimed five times and a well timed grumble from the stomach of a bear of a man whom Kurt had yet to meet made the whole group laugh with released tension. 

"I think some food might help all of us, and we can continue our introductions with the help of Hank's famous chili." The professor motioned for everyone to move to the left and down a long hallway. Kurt trailed behind the large group and the professor slowed his chair to match his pace. "I imagine that being an acrobat and trapese artist requires working with great heights, and with even greater skill. That must take some serious courage."

"Ja, professor." Kurt nodded. "Well then, this dinner should be nothing." Charles smiles quietly and speeds up. Kurt had to admit that when he put it that way it did seem to add some perspective. He could do this, all these people were like him....well maybe not exactly like him, Kurt thought until he rounded a corner and almost ran into a large blue furred man. In his shock he stared as this man, this-this person like him, who was now appologising to Kurt for not watching where his big feet were going. No one was staring, or geering, or laughing. "Dr. Hank McCoy, at your service! Hope you enjoy this particularly delectable culinary masterpeice!" 

"Ja, Thanks you." Everyone was really staring at him now, because he was the only one who was still standing. "Oh, um....Sorry." He took a seat at the far end of the table where a bowl of what smelled like heaven sat. A moment of panic hit Kurt when he realized to eat he was going to have to take his rather elaborate head dress off. Right, well, it was now or never...

Carefully he unwrapped his face, keeping his head down until there was no barrier between him and the prying eyes of the others. Cool air met his blue skin and he felt better than he had in a long time. He looked up to find every set of eyes drawn to him and for once, he saw smiles. He felt an odd sense of peace bloom in his chest, like he was finally at home.

 

******Earlier That Day******

Having heard there was going to be a new mutant joining them the team of Xmen had gathered to speculate on the new arrival. 

"Remy gon say it be a woman." The theif was perched on the edge of a desk in library. 

"I'm sure you'd love that, but I overheard the professor talking....the name Mr. Wagner came up, so sorry." Scott teased. 

Logan smiled and put a hand on his shoulder saying, "Sorry Cajun, better luck next time." Everyone then broke down into smaller groups, suggesting powers. None of them were prepared for his arrival. Before Logan even heard the car coming up the drive way Charles had turned to all of them and said "Now, Mr. Wagner is very weary of strangers and has some serious issues with his physical appearance. I know I do not need to lecture you about acceptance and hospitality." 

"No problem, Don't worry Professor, we will be as good as gold." Bobby said. The kid nudged Remy and Logan at the same time, they were all known for their pranks and ability to tease one another. Everyone put on their golden smiles, when a figure came shuffling through the door bandaged from head to toe in baggy clothes and scarves, it was like meeting a mummy. Rogue ever the southern belle began their introductions. 

Though Logan stood at the back he could smell the fear and apprehension rolling off their new guest, along with something spicy that had to be his natural scent. Of course it could also be the sent of the chili Hank was plating down the hall, it was rich and full flavored. Nothing prepared Logan for the unveiling of their new house guest. Blue skin, which looked like it has the texture of the finest suade. Eyes burning yellow, sharp cheek bones and an elegant chin made up a face which struck Logan as quite handsome. 

Remy's cool reserve didn't fool Logan at all, he saw the way those dark eyes scanned Kurt's face. The Cajun wasn't picky about gender just so long as the person was attractive. Logan could practically smell the lust rolling off of his team mate. Logan smirked while eating his chili but almost choked when another intoxicating pheremone came from down the table. It was lust, oh yes, but this scent was from Bobby Drake. The kid stole a few glances when he thought no one was looking, but it was plain to Logan that both his fellow Xmen wanted their newest member.

After dinner, while Jean showed Mr. Wagner to his new room, Logan pulled the other men into the Billard Room.

"What you wan, Remy got training to do." He slid into a leaning stance against the green topped table. His sharp hip bone hit the cold wood of the table as he reached for a smoke. Bobby just stood off to the side, looking like a kid who needed to apologise for breaking a window. Logan, using his enhanced senses, made sure they were alone before speaking.

"Interesting new fellow, eh?" Logan watched as the cigarette went from hand to mouth and back again, waiting for a reply. He knew the Cajun better than he would care to admit. He knew that he was thinking about more than training and his smoke. 

"Yeah, he seems....nice." Bobby said finally drawing further into the room. He stopped just between the other two men so they formed a small circle. Yes, Logan had them both right where he wanted them.

"Nice, sure. He's also drop dead gorgeous. But you both knew that-" Remy opened his mouth to protest, "-No, don't deny it, I could smell you, both of you during dinner." He tapped the side of his nose with one short finger. Bobby looked slightly sick, like he had smelled something sour. 

"So, why dat any of your business, Wolverine" The Cajun only used his team name when he was starting to get annoyed or pissy. A large feral grin spread across Logan's face.

"My point, gentlemen, is a bet. I bet that I can seduce the handsome critter before you two." He looked between the two and saw clear interest in his plan.

"I'm in." Well the kid had guts, Logan thought. They both looked curiously to the last member of their little group. 

"What make you tink that he into the Hommes, cher? It not like it written on his face?" Another large grin and all Logan had to do was tap the side of his nose again. It was a little dramatic but well worth it for the look of shock on Remy's face. 

"Merde, Remy also in."


	2. Chapter Two: Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby decides to make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on things will be one person= one chapter. This one is Bobby first attempt.

Bobby decided to be the first to try his hand. He was no slob, he knew how his boyish good looks and next door charm would gain the new mutants favor. So he walked down the corridor that lead to Kurt's room, humming a tune and enjoying the morning sun that streamed into the large windows. He had thought of the perfect cover to spend the morning with his new house mate. Smiling he knocked on the door, hearing a quiet 'Ja' in answer. 

"Good morning!" Bobby called cheerfully. He leaned against the partially open door admiring his current view. Kurt was putting his things away trying to make his room as homey as possible. He was currently trying to hang a poster, outlined in red and green. "Cool poster, where is it from?"

"Oh! Ja, this is from my days in the Circus! " He answered pulling the last corner in place and pushing a pin into the paper. A cartoon style drawing of Kurt was smiling at him while walking a tight rope, his yellow eyes comically wide. It made Bobby all at once nostalgic and upset. He wondered what kind of life Kurt must have had growing up in a circus. Was he mocked? Hurt? Exploited? But the way the blue man gave the poster pride of place on the wall, Bobby knew it was dear to him. 

"Hey, I thought that I could give you a tour of the house and the grounds?" Kurt smiled, and nodded. He set down the pile of shirts he was folding and said, "Let's go!"

They strolled around the house, Bobby pointed out the class rooms and the gym. He showed Kurt the library, dining room, kitchens, and even the garage. Then they stopped outside and sat under a tree with two sodas they scammed on their tour. 

"Here, let me!" Bobby blew frost and ice over one bottle before he passed it over to a blue hand.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Kurt looked at his bottle in wonder, for the longest time he believed he was the only one of his kind. Unique. But this man, Bobby, was like him. Everyone here he was told was gifted. "This is good power to have, Ja?": 

Bobby smiled easily, "Yeah it is now, but not when I was growing up. Cost my parents alot of money because of frozen pipes, busted heaters....things like that." He laughed but it rang a little hollow, his folks hadn't taken the news about his abilities well at all. They took his coming out even worse. 'Do you have to be different about everything!' His father shouted at him. 

"Hey, Bobby...everything is alright?" A sweet blue face came into view leaning over, close very close to his own face. 

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. Just got lost in thought." Another laugh, this one is softer. "I was just thinking about when I told my family about being a mutant, and when I came out to them too. They didn't my powers were so amazing then." Kurt scrunched up his face, looking a bit lost. 

"What is 'coming out'?" He asked. His stare was rather intense, studying his new friends face for any clues to his meaning. Kurt had a tendency to have a very intense look when he was concentrating. It was quite flattering to be studied so closely. It was like he wanted to figure out everything about Bobby, to know everything about him. As for Bobby his face flushed a bit pink before coughing, "Uh...well. It means that I like men...romantically that is."

"Oh, Ja, I understand now. Yes, I also like the men as well. I mean I have been with women, too, but if I had to choose...Ja I'd go with men more." Kurt smiled, his blue coloring turning slightly darker. He would not have guessed the his new American friend liked men as well. Kurt regarded his companion who had leaned back onto a tree, relaxing in the shade. He was quite cute, with a sweet boyish face and an easy charm. He suddenly had the desire to lean over and kiss him. His tailed curled around his own ankle in agitation, he was fighting the urge to give in. In Europe people were much more open and free with their sexuality and public displays. It certainly wasn't unheard of to see two men walking hand in hand, or even kissing in the street. Kurt suddenly felt rather home sick, he felt uneasy here, like he couldn't be completely open. 

Bobby had been trying to hold back his grin at the man's confession that he too liked men. He had to lean back and close his eyes to try and keep his breathing even. Kurt was so handsome and exotic, his blue color was very striking and his dark hair looked soft. It was more than the Iceman could have hoped for, and with this information already in his arsenal he could pull one over on the Cajun and the Wolverine. However the more Bobby thought about the bet, the more his stomach churned. He didn't really like the idea of using Kurt in some game. He liked him, he might even say he had a bit of a crush on him. 

After awhile the sun passed in and out of the clouds and they decided to head back inside to find some food. They laughed easily and talked more about the circus and Bobby's interest in ice sculpture until they were back inside the brick walls. Little did they know that they were being watched. Well, more like they were being stalked. A set of eyes followed their every movement, in fact they had been, since they stepped out into the mid day sunshine. The Wolverine grunted from his place in the bushes, he was determined to have Kurt for himself. He scented the air and caught a whiff of the other mutants spicy, warm scent. Yes, tomorrow he would make his move. Let the kid have his chance, let him think he had made some progress and then sweep that captivating creature off his three toed feet.


	3. Chapter Three: The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets his chance with Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again one chapter= one person, this is Logans.

Logan knew he had to get the jump on the others. He had some primal urge to possess the newest mutant in their house. He knew the moment he caught his scent in the front hall, it curled in his nose smelling like a sweet pastry and settled heavy in his chest with more earth tones like moss and dirt. His instincts screamed at him to pull him into a corner, keep him away from the others, and ravish him completely. 

Rarely had Logan gotten such strong pulls at his more animalistic side when it came to picking and choosing his partners. Perhaps it was Kurt's tail, pointed ears, and claws that sent Logan's hind brain into overdrive. He couldn't get the image of those pretty ears between his teeth, marking the joint between neck and shoulder out of his mind. Just thinking about it now made him groan. Yesterday Bobby had taken him on a tour of the house and the grounds. They seemed to get along very well, laughing easy, and talking back and forth. Logan knew he wasn't the best conversationalist. Actions were more his strong suit. 

So after breakfast he cornered Kurt in the hallway and said, "Follow me." Instantly he saw blue shoulders tense and the uneasy shifting he did from foot to foot, but still he followed. Logan lead him down deeper into the mansion, past the old parts and into the cold steel of the Xmen's headquarters. Bobby hadn't taken him down here, unsure if he was allowed. 

"Ah, her Logan? Where are we going?" Kurt asked his bare feet padding along the cold floor. He peered over the broad man's shoulder to try and see where they were headed. In truth, Kurt was a little intimidated by Logan's muscles and hard demeanor. He was almost more animal than a man, and Kurt could sense right away how powerful he was. It made the blue mutant shudder, even now, just thinking about those strong arms, and that smokey voice whispering in his ear. Kurt wondered what it would be like to feel his calloused hands on his body, would they be hard and unyielding or would they be surprisingly soft?

Logan noticed the slight shudder that ran through the smaller man. He glanced back to find Kurt's face lost in thought. Ah, this is the door he wanted. 

"Wanted to show you something." The Wolverine ground out. He entered his pass code on the door and it slide into the wall wish a soft 'whoosh'. "This is where we do most of our training. Thought you might like this room the best." He stepped inside and the lights came up automatically. Kurt stepped in behind him looking around at a grey room, which was larger than he thought. It looked like the size of the big top from his old circus, but there was nothing but four grey walls. Turning to Logan he gave him a questioning face. A smile, the first one he had seen the usually serious face, spread across Logan's face. "Look up." was the only answer he got.

When Kurt's yellow eyes looked over his head he let out a small gasp. Above him was a network of ropes, ladders, thin walkways, and nets. It was like an obstacle course that he could only dream of! Kurt's face lit up with excitement and Logan knew he had done well. "Well, whatchya waitin' for? Get up there!" Logan laughed, the Nightcrawler looked like a kid in a candy store. Kurt looked like he couldn't decided where to start. 

"Oh, Logan, it is wonderful!" What Logan didn't expect was an armful of the newest member of their team. The warm and lithe body pressed tightly against his chest made the Wolverine much more interested in the current proceedings. Logan closed his large arms around that body wanting to keep Kurt there as long as possible. They both stood completely still, silent, except for their breathing. "I...thank you, my friend." 

Dark soft hair brushed along Logan's jaw and the smell, that enticing smell filled his nostrils and he let loose a small growl. They were still held together and at the sound of that possessive growl Kurt let out a small 'ah'. If it weren't for Logan's superior hearing he might have not heard it. Then to his surprise the tell tale scent of arousal combined with the already intoxicating smell of Kurt's skin. The blue mutant made to move away and unwilling he was let go. His cheeks were a dark purple, and his eyes a deeper yellow like golden honey. 

"Ja, I will give it try now?" Kurt asked, he felt the need to move away from his new friend lest he do something embarrassing. That small squeak was enough to make him feel like a fool. How could he help it though? He felt so warm and safe in those arms, and knowing that Logan wanted him so close made his heart pound in his chest. He needed to get control of himself, but Kurt had been alone for such a long time. 

He longed for company of any kind, not just the intimate kind. Although that was just as appealing and perhaps possible here. He took to the ropes like he had done it a million times, and as Logan watched he realized how much he liked his new friend. Maybe more than just as a possible one night stand, only time could answer those questions.


	4. Ragin' Cajun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy trys his hand so to speak....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owns nothing, unbeta-ed.

Remy stood lounging against a wall, watching Kurt wander toward the rose garden. For some reason the Professor insisted on keeping a large rose garden behind the school, must be a British thing he mused. Kurt took his time between plants, stopping to smell and to touch the petals one by one. A smile graced his blue face comfortably and he truly seemed relaxed in the afternoon sunshine.

Remy pushed off the wall with his hip and stalked over to the other man, careful to keep his approach quiet. Being a thief, he had learned a long time ago how to be completely silent when he needed to be. He had to admit to himself he had of course learned the "hard way". He stopped right behind the blue mutant and assessed his prey with a dark gaze. 

"De're really beautiful dis time of year." His voice was rich and smooth and dark. Kurt jumped at the voice behind him, and spun around quickly. He was merely inches away from the other man, and Kurt flushed. Remy was really handsome, his dark eyes were extremely intriguing, and Kurt thought that he could get lost in them. 

So it was that Remy offered to show Kurt around the garden. They took a leisurely pace, the stones of the pathway crunching softly under their feet. Kurt was mainly quiet, a bit tongue tied in the Cajun's presence. Remy was content not to push their conversation, he knew a long game when he saw one and was content to play for awhile. Occasionally he would call Kurt's attention to a certain flower, using proper names trying to impress his new friend. Suddenly Kurt's guide stopped and turned on his heel and started to stalk off to the left and back farther into the garden. He turned and grabbed a hold of the blue mutant's shoulder, "Come dis way, Cher. Have somethin' Remy wan' show ya." 

He didn't retract his arm either as they walked. At first it had startled him, Kurt considered himself to be a bit touch starved. Everyone here seemed so at ease touching one another. Hugs and handshakes were a regular thing, pats on the back too. In fact the only person who didn't seem to touch anyone else was that lovely Rogue lady. Kurt liked her, she was friendly and kind. They had become good friends, though some seemed suspicious of their relationship. Kurt was pulled farther away from the house. He had let his mind wander too, so he squeaked slightly when a hand covered his eyes. 

A warm breath ghosted over his neck, "No peekin' at dis one." So they shuffled together, Remy pressed close against Kurt's back. The body behind him was so solid, it was like they had been molded together, with no discernible seam. Kurt had to control his tail, it wanted to curl around his friends long torso and keep him there. The gravel crunching ceased when they stopped abruptly and Kurt found his body turned slightly more to the left. "One more sec, Cher." You could almost hear the amusement in Remy's voice. He was inwardly congratulating himself on his cleverness. He pulled his hand away, and stood back.

"Alright, gon' open your eyes, Mon Ami." In front of Kurt there stood a normal looking rose bush, however the blooms were shockingly blue. The blue mutant looked his own skin, then back to the flower, then back again. 

"The Doc been working on 'dese here roses for lon' time now. And Remy couldn't help but tink of you when he seen em." Remy knew from the look on his friend's face he had done the right thing. Kurt stood in awe. Never in his wildest dream would he have seen something that caused his so much pain, so much embarrassment, as beautiful. As natural. He almost wanted to cry out at the shear joy of that feeling. 

"I-mine friend, this is....this is...." Kurt was getting choked up. Never had he encountered anything in nature that reminded him of himself. He reached a shaky hand out, afraid that if he touched them, they would disappear. Remy saw that Kurt was getting upset and suddenly felt a sharp point of doubt in his chest. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Cautiously he put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"I din't mean to upset chya, Cher. Remy only thought that you'd like dem." Slowly Kurt turned toward the other man, and saw the true concern for him in those dark eyes. Like a flash Kurt was in Remy's arms, feeling his control slowly coming back. Those warm, strong arms held him tight for a heartbeat, then two. After a few moments Kurt had collected himself.

"I do like them, very much." Kurt smiled, having to look up to meet his friend face to face. Slowly Kurt raised himself on his toes and pressed a close mouthed kiss on Remy's lips. He pulled back, leaving a rather stunned Cajun. "Thank you." With that there sounded a large crack and Remy's arms were suddenly empty, nothing but a thick blue smoke remained. It hung in the air where Kurt's body had just been. 

"Well, dat as dey say is dat." Remy smiled, knowing he had gotten the farthest so far. If there was one thing he loved it was winning. He enjoyed it, relished it. However, the more he thought about it, as he walked back through the winding paths the more Remy realized that he genuinely liked their new companion. Maybe this bet thing would lead to something more? He whistled a tune as he walked, wondering where Bobby and Logan were. He had good news and he couldn't wait to rub it in.


End file.
